JennaMarbles
Jenna Nicole Mourey (born ), better known online as JennaMarbles, is''' an American YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian, internet personality, and blogger. "Jenna Marbles" is a pseudonym incorporating her dog, Mr. Marbles', name. She first became well known for her video, "How to Trick People Into Thinking You're Good Looking," which gained over 5.3 million views in its first week posted. She is also known for her videos, "What Girls Do in the Car" and "How to Avoid Talking to People You Don't Want to Talk To,". Jenna Marbles is one of the most popular YouTube personalities. She is the 106th most subscribed YouTube channel in the world and the 39th most subscribed channel from the United States. he is the most subscribed to female YouTuber in the United States, and the second most subscribed to female YouTuber in the world following Mexican YouTuber Yuya. Jenna, under her pseudonym, is also the host of "YouTube 15", a weekly pop countdown on the radio station, SiriusXM Hits 1. The show plays every Friday at 6-7pm EST. YouTube Beginning Jenna first joined YouTube on April 5, 2006 under her real first and last name "Jenna Mourey". Her first video was uploaded on February 13, 2008 which was a twenty second vlog of Itchy, one of her old boyfriend's dog titled "Itchy says I love you". JennaMarbles Jenna made her second YouTube account in February 2010 because she had always enjoyed making people laugh. She wanted to start off fresh and she intended to use the name of her first account. However, Jenna's mother was looking for a job at the time and Jenna's YouTube channel was the top result when searching the last name "Mourey," so Jenna chose the channel name "Jenna Marbles" which came from her chihuahua, Mr. Marbles. Her channel quickly became popular, allowing her to focus on videos full-time. Podcast She has a podcast titled "The Jenna Julien Podcast" which is posted every Monday where she, along with her boyfriend speak their minds on different topics. Style Jenna’s video style has changes drastically since she first began posting in the mid 2000’s. She began with shorter comedy skit and “how to” videos intermixed with the occasional rant video and Q & A video. A large section of her shorter sketch videos were part of her series in which she comedically represented what men and women might do, for example "How Girls Get Dressed," “What Girls Think About During Sex,” and “ What Boys Do in the Bathroom in the Morning.” In her videos representing boys, she wore an oversized blue polo shirt, baseball cap, and a drawn-on curly mustache. Jenna's earlier videos also included more raunchy humor and curse words than her current videos consist of. Jenna’s more recent videos have shifted to longer, unscripted videos that focus more on her life with her boyfriend and her dogs, as well as videos about topics related to beauty, art, and other miscellaneous topics. Jenna’s beauty videos generally fall into her “Rachet Salon” series, in which she performs beauty treatments on herself (and occasionally her boyfriend) without the expertise of the traditional “Beauty Guru” on YouTube. While Jenna’s dogs have always been a staple of her YouTube channel, that have begun to be featured more in recent videos, like “My Dogs Try on Halloween Costumes,” "Teaching My Dogs How to Swim,” and “Taking Our Greyhound to the Beach for the First Time.” Jenna alongside her boyfriend Julien Solomita, frequently stream on Twitch. They tend to play PUBG; their channel name is JennaJulien. They have 4500+ twitch subscribers. Public image Jenna generally has a good public image and is regarded as a genuine, caring, and comedic person. However, her reputation on the internet was not always as positive as it has become more recently. She has been criticized for her “drinking, sexuality, and profane humor which earned her the rap of being a potentially bad role model for her young fans.” Jenna also faced backlash for videos containing slut shaming, derogatory language, and her impersonation of Nicki Minaj, after which many took her excessive spray tan as a version of blackface. However, as time passed and Jenna grew older, she clearly made changes in her videos and behavior. In her “Reacting to My Old Videos (300th Video)” she remarks that she realizes made offensive comments in her previous videos and “said words in the past that just aren’t okay.” She mentions that she has been able to use her videos and the comment sections to see that she wants to change her behavior and grow as a person. Jenna was also praised for her lengthy apology video after uploading a video of getting fish, after which she received many comments about how the supplies she bought and the way she re-homed the fish were not healthy for them. In her apology video, she explained that she ultimately returned the fish to the store because it was the best option for the fish and she spent time explaining what she did wrong. She also kept the original video at the end of her apology video in an attempt to show people what NOT to do, in hopes that no-one else would make the same mistakes she had. This was compared to other YouTuber’s apology videos, which were often shorter and in response to what fans felt was a much more egregious mistake, for example PewDiePie’s apology video in response to saying the n-word on a live stream. Jenna is also praised for her treatment of her rescue dog, Bunny, and her more wholesome, "32 Year Old Lady" content. Personal life After graduating college, Jenna shared a $800 three bedroom apartment in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Soon after, she worked for StooLaLa, a female-based sports site that was the sister site of BarStoolSports. She also worked as a shots girl and promo model, a job she humorously described as "dancing in her underwear," a bartender, and worked in a tanning salon. She has four dogs, '''Marbles ( ) (a chihuahua), Kermit ( ), Peach ( ), (both Italian greyhounds) and Bunny ( ) (a rescue full-size greyhound). They appear in most if not all of the videos that the uploads. In 2018 Jenna got a pet hamster named Adword "Ad" Sponsorhands. On March 30, 2018, Adword sadly passed away. Jenna Marbles is in a very committed relationship with fellow YouTuber Julien Solomita. They have been dating since June 13, 2013 and moved in together sometime that year. They both frequently appear in each other's videos, if only as a voice behind the camera. Julien is a good sport and lets Jenna give him sometimes unrequested beauty treatments. Their couple's videos often focus on the fact the Julien is an Aries and Jenna is a Virgo, which are astrilogical signs not known to get along. Julien is known to be fun, energetic, occasionally disruptive, and loving. Jenna, Julien, and their dogs are well liked by the YouTube community overall due to their cute and clever personalities among other things mentioned. Despite being one of the most successful and richest YouTubers in the world, Jenna Marbles is seen to be an average person. She is private as well as she has a calm and humble personality. She is a home person but also likes to go on trips with her friends, Julien, family, and pets. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: September 4, 2011 *2 million subscribers: December 31, 2011 *3 million subscribers: May 9, 2012 *4 million subscribers: August 27, 2012 *5 million subscribers: December 5, 2012 *6 million subscribers: January 19, 2013 *7 million subscribers: February 18, 2013 *8 million subscribers: March 28, 2013 *9 million subscribers: May 24, 2013 *10 million subscribers: July 17, 2013 *11 million subscribers: October 22, 2013 *12 million subscribers: December 31, 2013 *13 million subscribers: March 17, 2014 *14 million subscribers: September 19, 2014 *15 million subscribers: April 19, 2015 *16 million subscribers: May 18, 2016 *17 million subscribers: March 17, 2017 *18 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *19 million subscribers: January 16, 2019 *20 million subscribers: October 20, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 2, 2013 *2 billion views: May 17, 2016 *3 billion views: February 6, 2019 Trivia *Jenna Marbles graduated from Brighton High School in 2004. * Mourey graduated from Suffolk University with a Bachelor's in Psychology and Boston University with a Masters' Degree in Sports Psychology; her Master's degree can be seen in her "How to Trick People into Thinking You're Good Looking." *She was born in Rochester, New York. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California. * Jenna Marbles was the most subscribed female on YouTube since late 2011 but got surpassed by Yuya in early 2017. * In 2012, Jenna Marbles gained more subscribers than any other YouTube channel. *The highest spot she has been on the most subscribed charts was #2 behind then leading channel, Smosh, from April to July of 2013, gaining even more than them and every other YouTube channel at that time. *Jenna Marbles has had more subscribers than every YouTube channel except Smosh. *She has appeared on Television and film before as well as Smosh: The Movie. *Jenna was made fun of for making her videos by Good Morning America in 2013. Jenna's fans and many other people from the YouTube community heavily bashed GMA for interviewing Jenna but then making fun of her and her career. *In 2016, Marbles became an executive producer for Maximum Ride, a film based on the series of novels of the same name by James Patterson. *Jenna was one of the judges of Internet Icon along with Smosh, Timothy DeLaGhetto, nigahiga, and PewDiePie. * The New York Times wrote this article about her as well as ABC News. *Jenna has uploaded a couple of music videos on her channel before, all of them being satire. Other channels Marbles' second channel is JennaMarblesVlog, an extra account for extra vlogs. It is infrequently updated, but still active. Marbles' original account, created in 2006, Jenna Mourey, consisted of extra vlogs as well. Her last video was uploaded in October 2013 where her boyfriend and her were testing out a Google Hangouts session. Jenna Julien, is Marbles' latest account created in July of 2014 where her alongside Solomita sometimes with special guest(s) talks about various topics. Having sponsors to the podcast as well, this channel features their actual physical appearances as on other platforms they have this podcast only displays audio. de:Jenna_Marbles 'This page was created by Starieeena on March 28, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views